Adventure Buddies
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: After hearing that his family is moving to Florida, Buddha is heartbroken. Especially since he couldn't say goodbye to his siblings. After being in Florida for a while, Buddha realizes that he needs his siblings more than he realized, and goes on an adventure to get back to Washington, meeting some dogs along the way. Including a pup named Scout, who is closer to him that it seems.
1. Zeus Says The Most Interesting Things

**/Buddha's P.O.V/**

I looked outside my window and sighed. Rain. It's not that I mind rain, it's just very inconvenient. Rosebud and B-Dawg won't go out in it, they like their fur to be clean and dry. Budderball doesn't have an opinion on it, and Mudbud, well….. It's Mudbud. I hope he doesn't get a time-out.

"Are you still here?" Zeus, Sam's Dads dog asked me, standing lower than the couch by the window I was on. He was an ex-military dog. King Germen Sheppard. Sam's Dad, David, served in the military with him, he was his partner. When David retired, so did Zeus. So, he took him into his house. Zeus and I really don't see eye-to-eye. Plus, he's really aggressive, so I don't like hanging around him too much.

"It's too rainy. Besides, most of my siblings won't be meeting in this weather." I expressed and he grumbled.

"Big whoop, when I was in the war, we fought in rain or shine. If you want to meet with your siblings, you should take control and tell them that." He advised and I sighed, shaking my head.

"It's not that easy. No one listens to the middle kid." I stated, jumping down from the couch.

"If they don't listen, you make them listen. You need to stop being so shy. You need to stand up for yourself more." I bended my ears back at that comment.

"I do stand up for myself!" I exclaimed, and he snapped at me, making me fall onto my back, him standing over me, I shook in fear.

"Backtalk me again like that, and you'll be sorry!" He growled, his teeth showing. "Stop shaking and stand up straight. It's bad for your posture." He then walked away, and I laid on my side, looking between my front paws. At least he didn't bite me this time.

I glanced outside again and noticed it's stopped raining. I looked over my shoulder, seeing if Zeus was behind me, but he wasn't. I went out the doggy door, and ran the closest house of my siblings, which happened to me my best friend's house. Mudbud. He lives across the street. I hope he's not grounded.

I went to his driveway and saw him in the front yard, rolling in a big mud puddle.

"Hey Mudbud!" I called out, walking over to him.

"Hey Dude, what's up?" He asked, as he stopped rolling for a moment.

"Zeus." I told him and he looked at me sadly.

"Did he bite you?" He asked, sitting next to me and I shook my head 'no'

"Not this time. But he could next time." I told him and he looked the other way.

"I don't like him living there with you." He expressed and I nodded.

"I know-"

"You could be killed! You know how I feel about Zeus." Mudbud narrowed his eyes and I sighed at his comment. Mudbud has never liked Zeus. He had respect for him as an adult when he first came to Fernfield. But when he found out what Zeus did to me, that respect turned into hatred. That's why when Zeus does his checking rounds around Fernfield, Mudbud can't say a word to him. if he does, he'll end up biting Zeus' head off.

B-Dawg has kind of the same predicament, but he means no disrespect, so he fakes the smile as best as he can, which is really hard for him.

Rosebud tries not to be rude, but that's troubling for her. I love my sister, but her mouth works faster than her brain does, so she tends to snap at him. luckily, Zeus doesn't do anything but let her off with warnings, which I'm grateful for.

Budderball was the hard one. When Zeus' abuse started, I told each one of my siblings separately. Mudbud first, then B-Dawg, and Rosebud. I had planned on telling Budderball last, because I was afraid that his overprotective older sibling trait would cloud his judgement. And I was right. He was ready to chew out Zeus then and there, I had ended up chasing him two blocks, trying to talk him out of it, and I finally convinced him that if Zeus knew that I told him, then he would kill me. Budderball didn't like it, but like it or not, he would rather me hurt than dead.

"You know that Zeus is…. Aggressive. He has PTSD….From the war."

"Why are you defending him?! He has no right to do that to you!" Mudbud exclaimed in anger, and I bent my ears back. "Sorry….. I just…. Hate seeing you hurt."

"I know… I feel like…. I'm too weak…." 

"You are not weak! C'mon! You're fast, you're funny, you're strong! And now," Mudbud slips off his red bandanna and puts it over my neck. "You have my lucky bandanna." I looked at him seriously.

"But, this is your favorite bandanna! I can't take this." I tried to argue with him, but he shook his head.

"Nope! It's your bandanna now, dude. Think of it as, a way we'll always be close." Mudbud hopped over the side on my back and grabbed my ear playfully.

"Okay, fine. But I owe you one." I told him and he shook his head.

"No, you don't." He smiled and I sighed. There's nothing more I love than the happiness of my siblings.

"Buddha! Buddha!" Sam's voice caught my attention.

"I gotta go. See you tomorrow!"

"Later dudenator!" He said, rolling in the mud again.

I smiled and ran across the street to my house. I looked up to see these trucks in our driveway. There was a few of them, and they were hauling thing in them. weird. Ignoring that, I ran to Sam, who picked me up and sat me on the table.

"Tomorrow's a big change for us, Buddha…. I don't want to, but…. Mom and Dad are making us go." What could he mean? Big change? Could this have to do with the trucks outside? "I don't want to leave. And I'm sure you don't want to leave either. But, we have to make the best of it."

Leave? Leave where? Are we going on a trip? I barked and licked Sam's hand affectionately, making him smile. He picked me up and hugged me. "I'm glad I have you, Buddha. At least I'm not totally alone in this adventure." I looked over to see Mom and David arguing. David may be Sam's father, but I refuse to call him Dad. I will always prefer Mom over him if Sam isn't around. Every single time.

Sam then sat me down on the ground again, and grabbed something, attaching it to my necklace.

"Just in case, I don't want you to get lost."

Lost? How could I possibly get lost? I'd never leave Sam, and he'd never leave me. sam smiled at me, patting my head and then ran upstairs.

"You know we're leaving, right?" Zeus asked, approaching from behind me.

"What? Leaving where?" I asked and he scoffed.

"Leaving Fernfield. We're moving." He sat down in front of me.

"Moving?! To where?!" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like Lake County. It's in Florida."

"Florida?!" I exclaimed and he eyed me.

"I thought you were one of those 'Zen pups' why are you freaking out?" He asked me and I sighed, looking away.

"You know as well as I do that I haven't meditated in months." I grumbled and he growled.

"Big deal. There was no time for meditation in the war. Say goodbye to the town you once knew. Because you're never coming back." He growled, walking up the stairs.

I made a dash for the doggy door, but David picked me up.

"Not today. You're staying here." He then pushed me back and locked the doggy door. I ran to the door, looking outwards and cried. I had to say goodbye to my siblings! They have to know I'm leaving! Or…. They'll find out the hard way… After I've left.


	2. Broken Apart

**/B-Dawg's P.O.V/ **

I stretched out, waking up earlier than usual. I went outside to see if it was too muddy or not, and I saw a car go by. Strange. It was too early for people to start going to work or school. Looking closer at the car, I recognized it as David's. I then saw moving trucks follow him…. I saw my immediate younger brother at the window, barking trying to get my attention. The street I'm on, it goes to the airport….. The airport.

Wait.. No!

"Buddha! Wait!" I called out, running after the car, but the car was faster than I was. "Buddha! Please! Wait!" I had lost my breath running after the car and had to stop. "Wait….."

I whined as the truck drove away. He's gone. I lowered my head ad for once, allowed the tears to flow. I know that I never lived up to Mudbud's standards, but I was really close with Buddha. I shook my head and howled. I had to tell my siblings. I ran to the assigned meeting spot and waited.

Mudbud showed up first.

Then Rosebud.

And finally, Budderball.

"Dude, what's the problamo?" Mudbud asked.

"Where Buddha?" Rosebud questioned.

"Since when is Buddha late for an emergency howl?" Budderball wondered, looking for any sight of him.

"Buddha's…. Not coming." I told them.

"Not today?" Budderball asked and I shook my head.

"Not… Not ever." I finally said.

"What?!" Mudbud exclaimed. "Did Zeus do something?!"

"I'll tear that good-for-nothing King Germen Sheppard limb from limb—" Budderball growled in anger.

"NO!... No. Zeus, for once, didn't do anything." I expressed and they all looked at me. "He's moving… Out of state."

"No!" Rosebud exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

"How could he not tell us?!" Budderball grumbled.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye….." Mudbud whimpered, lowering his head to the ground.

"I don't think he had a choice not to tell us, dawgs….. You know David and Zeus have a screw loose. They could've stopped him from telling us." I tried to defend our lost brother, and they fortunately saw my point of things.

"But, what if we never see him again?" Mudbud asked, ears pinned back.

"We will! We might not be able to do anything now, but we will see him again." Rosebud tried to be positive.

"He was the one who kept us from biting each other's heads off. He was the peacekeeper of our group." Budderball reminisced and I looked at my only older brother.

"Is," I told him. "he moved, he's not dead."

"He will be if nobody does anything about Zeus. And now he doesn't have our houses to hide out at!" Mudbud stated, slightly in anger.

"We don't even know where he's moving to! How can we help?" I asked and Rosebud sighed.

"We can't…. It's out of our paws." I mumbled and for once, nobody corrected me. They knew I was right.

I know that they think I'm a coward sometimes. Full of fear. but there's one fear that all of us share together; losing one of our own. That, it's our greatest fear alone. And we're facing it. Lightning struck close by, and we departed ways, running home to our kids. Billy's probably wondering where I got off to.

I slowly walked through the doggy door, to see Billy sitting on the edge of the couch, looking lost. I then realized it wasn't just me and my siblings who lost someone. My owner did too. He lost one of his best friends. I jumped on the couch and laid in his lap. Knowing he needs comforting just as much as I did. Billy scratched behind my ears and I leaned into him. we both lost something today.

A brother.

A best friend.

Sam and Buddha; we will find them again. Billy, Peter, Alice and Bartleby need Sam just as much as me, Mudbud, Rosebud and Budderball need Buddha. All of are so close, but there's nothing we can do to help. And that kills me that we can't do anything do help… If we can find out _where_ he moved, maybe we can find our way there somehow.

"B-Dawg… He's gone. He was our glue that held us together. I'm pretty sure Buddha was for your pack too. He couldn't even tell us he was leaving….. His Dad said that goodbyes are too hard, and that you should just send a message or a letter. But it's still not fair. This is Sam's home. He wants to stay here. So did his Mom, but…. David didn't give him much of a choice, Dawg." Billy vented to me and I shook. So, it was David's planning after all! I knew it!

I umped off of Billy's lap and ran through the doggy door down two blocks to Mudbud's house.

"Mudbud!" I called out, looking for my mucky younger brother. "Mudbud?" I looked in the front yard, the mud puddles left untouched. "Hello? Mudbud? Where are you?!" My breath quickened as I started to grow nervous. I sniffed the ground, but the scent was old, from when he left this morning….. He couldn't have!

I grumbled and lowered myself to the ground. "Little brothers!" I exclaimed, running back to where we met earlier. I found Mudbud's scent and it led me to the moving company. He couldn't have… I sniffed around, and he scent did leave the ground where the trucks once were.

He did.

"Aw, Mudbud, you idiot!" I exclaimed, narrowing my eyes in anger. Buddha's already gone; I didn't need a second little brother gone!

"B-Dawg?!" Rosebud came up from behind me, out of breath. "What are you doing?" 

"I think Mudbud went to find Buddha." I told her and she shook he head in shock.

"What? Are you sure? It's not like him to run away." Rosebud questioned and I sighed, sitting down.

"Sniff around." I told her. Reluctantly, she did so and gasped, proving my theory.

"He just….. Left?" She asked and I nodded.

"He doesn't even know where he's going!" She argued and I nodded.

"I know…." I whimpered, bending my ears back. I should've been a better big brother to them…. maybe then, they wouldn't have made such stupid decisions. Mudbud, specifically. He's not thinking straight. We need to fix this…. And for that, we need help. I'll make sure that our remaining family stick together…. Even through two of us are broken apart….


End file.
